La Princesse Au Dragon
by Lady Kymoon
Summary: UA – Remake de conte de fées où une pseudo-princesse maudite se retrouve esclave d'un terrible sorcier maléfique. Présence une fois encore de Robin, de ZONE le projet-pilote à l'origine de DGM.


**Disclaimer :** Au risque de (ne plus) vous surprendre, je ne toujours suis pas Katsura Hoshino et je n'ai donc aucun droit ni sur l'univers, ni sur les personnages, que je ne fais qu'emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
**Genre : **Conte avec chevaliers, princes, princesses, fées, sorciers, rois, reines et même dragons !  
**Rating (+ warnings) : **R, parce comme ça je suis tranquille autant pour les presque-viols que pour les morts.  
**Notes :** J'ai écris cette fic pour un concours sur un forum, sous forme de remake de conte de fées où j'ai tenté de retravailler _La Belle Au Bois Dormant_ (de Charles Perrault). J'étais très en retard et donc ce one-shot a vraiment été écrit à l'arrache (et a un titre stupide parce que j'avais pas le temps d'en trouver un valable) et ne ressemble pas du tout à l'idée que j'avais à l'origine, mais bon…  
Ah oui, je fais aussi remarquer que j'exploite une fois de plus Robin, le héros de _ZONE_, qui est bien trop chou pour être oublié.

**La Princesse Au Dragon**

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi du nom de Rouvelier, qui aimait le pouvoir bien plus qu'il n'aimait sa femme. Ce roi, désireux d'étendre son emprise sur le pays d'à côté, décida qu'il serait bon d'avoir un héritier marié à celui du roi voisin. Il fit part de son avis à sa femme laquelle lui proposa un marché ; ayant tout les deux été marié par arrangement elle n'éprouvait pas plus de désir à son égard que lui pour elle, et réclama donc le droit de se choisir un amant de qui elle aurait des enfants. Elle assura au roi que nulle doute ne serait possible car elle choisirait un amant lui ressemblant. Le roi accepta et l'affaire fut conclue.

Quelques mois plus tard, la reine mit au monde un fils, qui fut baptisé Allen, et qui, sans ressembler beaucoup à son "père", avait tant de points communs avec sa mère qu'on pouvait se demander si elle n'avait pas couché avec son propre frère. Malheureusement le roi voisin avait aussi eu un fils ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de notre roi ; il demanda donc à sa femme de lui pondre une héritière.  
L'année suivante la reine mit au monde un second fils, qui ressemblait en tous points à son frère aîné, et elle mourut en couche. Bien embarrassé, le roi décida d'élever son second fils comme si il avait été une fille. Il prit donc les dispositions nécessaires, sachant que la supercherie tiendrait jusqu'à la nuit de noces de l'enfant, lui laissant ainsi entre quinze et vingt ans pour trouver un moyen d'arranger les derniers détails.  
Selon la volonté et les plans du roi, le peuple fut donc mis au courant à la fois de la triste mort de la reine Maria et de la naissance de la princesse Robin.

On enterra tout d'abord la reine avec les hommages qu'elle méritait, puis, après le mois de deuil national traditionnel, une grande fête fut donnée au palais en l'honneur de la jeune princesse. Tous les nobles et aristocrates étaient invités dans la salle du trône pour la cérémonie officielle, alors que le reste du peuple festoyait joyeusement dans la capitale et la cours du palais, utilisant la naissance de la princesse comme excuse pour chanter, danser, boire et manger au lieu de travailler.  
Si l'ambiance en ville était des plus joyeuses, dans la salle du trône, tout était bien plus sérieux. Le baptême officiel d'un enfant de sang royal était tout sauf une plaisanterie et un protocole très stricte était observé. D'abord les divers représentants des cultes divins officiels du pays rendaient leurs hommages et formulaient des vœux pour le bonheur de l'enfant ; puis les personalités les plus influentes du royaume offraient des présents en rivalisant de fioritures dans la manière de les offrir et d'extravagance dans le choix des cadeaux eux-même ; et, finalement, les fées venaient bénir l'enfant et lui faire des dons que seule la magie pouvait assurer.

Dans le royaume, il y avait cinq fées…  
La première, Dame Lulubell, se pencha au dessus du berceau et fit don à la princesse d'une beauté sans pareille, afin qu'elle soit désirée de tous les hommes et jalousée de toutes les femmes. Elle posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant pour seul cérémoniel, mais il était certain que la magie avait opéré ; le sourire du bébé était déjà plus brillant qu'avant.  
La seconde, dame Anita, apparaissant dans une envolée d'oiseau de toutes les couleurs, chanta une douce incantation qui promettait à la princesse la voix d'un ange.  
La troisième et plus jeune, Dame Lou Fa, se prit les pieds dans sa robe tant elle était nerveuse, car s'était sa première bénédiction. Elle sut néanmoins se reprendre et fit don à la jeune princesse d'une excellente mémoire – elle savait que la magie ne pouvait influencer son caractère ou son intelligence, mais la mémoire oui et cela servait toujours – en agitant simplement sa baguette au dessus du lit.  
La quatrième, Dame Mahoja, souleva le berceau complet au dessus de sa tête et des étincelles d'or et d'argent tournèrent autour alors qu'elle faisait don d'une santé de fer à l'enfant.  
La cinquième, Dame Miranda, eut à peine le temps d'approcher du berceau avant que les portes de la salle ne s'ouvrent à la volée, laissant entrer une sombre silhouette.

Dans le royaume, il y avait cinq fées… et un sorcier.  
L'assistance se figea en voyant entrer l'homme. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir ; son pantalon, sa chemise, ses bottes et sa grande cape ayant ainsi la même teinte que ses longs cheveux et ses yeux froids. Il traversa la salle à grands pas, s'approchant du roi et de la très jeune princesse sans prêter la moindre attention aux nobles qui se bousculaient pour lui dégager un passage, à la manière de péons laissant passer leur seigneur. Il s'arrêta face au roi Rouvelier et le fixa.  
Le monarque avait pâlit et ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Il s'efforça de paraître sûr de lui et rendit son regard au sorcier lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.  
"C'est une bien belle fête… Je me demande cependant pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité. Ne suis-je pas assez puissant pour être vu en votre compagnie ?"  
Le regard noir s'était un instant posé sur les fées, rassemblées près du berceau de la princesse, et le mot "puissant" était sorti de la bouche du sorcier chargé d'une ironie aussi mordante qu'un coup de fouet.  
Les paroles de l'homme en noir avaient eu pour effet de faire naître un silence inquiet dans la salle, à l'exception du jeune prince Allen qui s'était mis à pleurer et que sa nourrice essayait désespérément de calmer. Le sorcier le fixa quelques secondes puis détourna la tête avec dédain, comme si le gamin n'avait été qu'une espèce de déchet sans importance.  
Sachant qu'il devait affronter la colère du sorcier, quelle qu'en soit la forme, le roi lui répondit du ton le plus posé qu'il pouvait adopter face à un homme capable de faire exploser tout son royaume en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Sieur Kanda. C'est un effroyable malentendu… On m'avait dit que vous étiez absent. Parti chasser le dragon dans des contrées lointaines… D'aucun vous disait même… mort." Il y avait presque de l'espoir dans ce mot, comme si le roi avait voulu croire que ce qui lui faisait face était un simple fantôme venu mettre de l'ambiance mais ne pouvant en aucun cas être dangereux.

Avant que le sorcier ne réponde, on entendit un grincement et l'assemblée leva la tête pour voir se balancer dangereusement le grand lustre… sur lequel était posé une créature noire. Laquelle n'apprécia pas le balancement de son nouveau perchoir et s'envola, provocant quelques cris de panique dans la salle. Un corps de lézard et des ailes de chauve-souris ; même les plus bouchés avaient compris qu'ils avaient affaire à un dragon. Celui-ci ne faisait qu'un mètre de long, mais semblait déjà impossible à tuer avec des armes conventionnelles.  
Sans s'apercevoir qu'il était la cause de tant d'émois, le dragon se posa sur l'épaule du sorcier. Celui-ci reprit la parole, une ombre de sourire traversant furtivement son visage alors qu'il grattait doucement le cou du dragon.  
"En effet, j'ai passé du temps parmi les dragons… Et j'ai ramené un œuf en souvenir. On peut faire des amulettes très puissantes avec de la coquille d'œuf de dragon ; ça aurait pu être un cadeau digne d'une princesse…  
– Si j'avais su que vous étiez dans le royaume ne doutez pas un instant que vous auriez été le premier à être invité," lança le roi qui craignait que le sorcier n'envoie son dragon le dévorer.

Mais Kanda s'était déjà détourné pour approcher le berceau de la toute jeune princesse. Il se pencha pour observer ses grands yeux bleus, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux si clairs.  
"C'est un beau bébé," commenta-t-il en sachant que toute la salle craignait qu'il lui torde le cou dans la seconde.  
La princesse par contre ne devait pas réaliser le danger, trop occupée à serrer dans son petit poing une mèche des cheveux noirs du sorcier. Celui-ci eut un petit reniflement amusé devant tant d'innocence, puis un sourire sadique et il annonça la teneur du châtiment.  
"La petite princesse vivra avec tout ce que la nature et les jeteuses de sorts auront pu lui accorder… Elle sera aussi heureuse que possible dans ces circonstances. Puis, à l'aube de ses seize ans… Elle se blessera avec un sabre. Et en mourra."  
Tout en parlant, il avait retiré ses cheveux de la main de l'enfant et s'était redressé. Sans s'attarder sur la foule choquée, il disparut.  
Le dragon s'envola et cracha un jet de flammes pour le principe, puis s'éloigna par une fenêtre.

L'assistance resta silentieuse et le roi, plus pâle que jamais, se tourna vers Dame Miranda, la seule fée qui n'avait pas encore formulé de don.  
"Pouvez-vous annuler ce sort ?  
– Les pouvoirs de Kanda dépassent de loin les miens… Je ne puis…"  
Elle tremblait, visiblement au bord des larmes. Dame Anita lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui parla tout bas.  
"Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?"  
Sa collègue acquiesça et Dame Miranda s'approcha donc du berceau.  
"Qu'allez-vous faire ? s'enquit le roi.  
– Changer la nature de la malédiction."  
La fée agita sa baguette au dessus du berceau pendant de longues minutes, puis s'exprima finalement.  
"Douce princesse… Comme le veut le sorcier, à l'âge de seize ans, tu te blesseras avec un sabre, mais cela ne te tueras pas. Tu tomberas dans un profond sommeil et, au bout de cent ans, un prince pourra t'éveiller d'un baiser et tu pourras alors vivre à ses côté pour le reste de tes jours."  
Il y eut un instant de silence et Dame Miranda s'évanouit dans les bras de Dame Mahoja, épuisée par l'effort magique qu'elle venait d'accomplir.  
"Cent ans !? s'exclama le roi. C'est extrêmement long ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux ?  
– Changer une malédiction est quelque chose de complexe votre altesse, expliqua patiemment Dame Lulubell. Ce qu'elle vient de faire relève déjà de l'exploit."  
Le roi acquiesça et se plongea dans ses pensées.  
S'il arrivait à marier Robin le jour même de ses seize ans, "elle" serait hors course pour la nuit de noces mais l'alliance entre les royaumes serait tout de même scellée… Il allait devoir jouer serrer, mais peut-être que cette malédiction pourrait finalement lui être très utile.

#°*°**§**°*°#

La vie de la princesse Robin prit une tournure inattendue. En grandissant elle devint comme prévu de plus en plus belle, mais cette beauté était telle qu'elle excitait le désir des hommes au plus haut point et attisait une jalousie maladive dans le cœur des femmes, de sorte que la princesse passait la plupart de son temps seule pour éviter qu'on ne tente de la violer ou de l'empoisonner.  
Elle avait un percepteur aveugle et, en dehors de ce vieillard et de quelques servantes pressées, ne voyait pour ainsi dire jamais personne. Le seul qui l'aidait à supporter sa solitude était son frère, avec lequel elle entretenait une correspondance écrite.

Son isolement ne suffisait pas toujours, et, alors qu'elle avait à peine treize ans, elle fut violemment agressée par un garde du nom de Chaoji Han. Elle avait tenté de se débattre, mais il lui avait en retour entaillé le visage avec sa dague. Affaiblie par la douleur, elle ne put se défendre et l'appétit du garde ne sembla pas spécialement ébranlé lorsqu'il lui arracha sa robe et découvrit qu'elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres filles. La princesse ne dût le salut de sa chasteté qu'à l'arrivée d'une servante qui abattit un vase sur la tête de Chaoji.  
La servante, qui s'appelait Lenalee Lee, s'empressa de rhabiller la princesse et de la faire soigner. En apprenant l'incident, le roi fit exécuter Chaoji. Il hésita ensuite sur la conduite à adopter concernant Lenalee, puisque celle-ci connaissait le secret de la princesse. Sa première idée fut de s'en débarrasser également, mais il changea d'avis, car la fille pouvait se montrer utile… Elle était née de l'union d'un homme et d'une fée, ce qui l'immunisait contre les effets magiques et lui évitait donc de jalouser la princesse comme toutes les autres femmes du royaume. Le roi décida donc de lui faire suivre un entraînement pour en faire la garde du corps de la princesse. Officiellement, elle serait sa dame de compagnie, afin qu'on ne fasse pas de remarque sur son poste peu adapté pour une femme.

Ainsi, ce jour là, Robin gagna-t-elle une cicatrice descendant de son front à sa joue, par dessus son œil gauche, et une dame de compagnie qui devint rapidement sa meilleure (et seule) amie.  
La cicatrice de Robin ne changea en rien l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez les hommes, ni la jalousie que les femmes éprouvaient pour elle. Par contre, la présence de Lenalee améliora grandement son quotidien, car la jeune fille avait une technique personnelle imparable en matière de coups de pied.  
L'excellente mémoire de la princesse se révéla par contre fort déplaisante, puisque les moindres détails de son agression lui revenaient très nettement en mémoire durant ses nuits de cauchemars. Elle s'y habitua cependant et refusa d'en parler.

#°*°**§**°*°#

Dès son plus jeune âge, Robin avait appris à être une parfaite princesse et ce dans un seul but, plaire à son fiancé. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de l'importance de son mariage avec le fils du roi du pays voisin. Puis, un jour il lui avait également expliqué qu'il n'était en réalité pas une fille. Cela avait été un grand choc pour Robin, mais son père avait été persuasif et il avait donc continué à "être" une fille. Le roi l'avait également mis au courant pour la malédiction, précisant toutefois qu'il avait fait interdire les sabres dans tout le royaume, sous peine de mort ; Robin ne risquait donc rien.

Robin avait eut plusieurs fois affaire à son fiancé et il s'agissait à ses yeux d'un garçon comme les autres ; c'est à dire qui voulait le sauter. Cependant, l'année de ses quatorze ans, le prince Lavi prit l'habitude de venir s'installer sous son balcon pour lui parler et l'avis de Robin changea. En effet, avec une distance suffisante pour que la magie n'affecte pas son attitude, le prince s'avéra être quelqu'un de charmant ; érudit et doté d'un humour certain, il était finalement d'assez bonne compagnie. Néanmoins, Robin le trouvait un peu trop sûr de lui et un peu trop dragueur. Lenalee s'était renseignée pour lui et il s'était avéré, sans surprise, que le prince avait plusieurs amantes parmi les jeunes domestiques de son palais.  
Robin avait donc fait comprendre à Lavi qu'il pouvait garder ses compliments types pour ses domestiques, et leurs discussions avaient depuis principalement eu pour sujet divers livres qu'ils avaient lu tous les deux. Parfois, ils s'amusaient à en citer des passages avec le plus d'exactitude possible ; Robin gagnait toujours à ce jeu-là.

#°*°**§**°*°#

La vie de la princesse Robin se résumait donc en discussions occasionnelles avec Lavi, lettres à son frère, temps passé à tout et à rien avec Lenalee et nuits de cauchemars. Les années passèrent ainsi et le jour fatidique de son seizième anniversaire arriva finalement. Son père avait réussi à persuader le monde que la marier le jour même contrerait la malédiction et le royaume se préparait donc à fêter des épousailles.

Très tôt ce matin là, ne pouvant retrouver le sommeil, Robin repensait à la façon dont, la veille, Lavi s'était arrangé pour se retrouver seul lui et l'avait embrassé. À la manière dont ses mains s'étaient battues contre son corsage, Robin ne doutait pas qu'il aurait bien voulu faire plus que cela, mais il avait réussit à le raisonner en lui faisant remarquer qu'il serait à son entière disposition dès le lendemain et à lui échapper. À présent, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de se soustraire à son étreinte la prochaine fois et cela le terrifiait. Parce que le baiser de Lavi était tout sauf agréable. Le prince avait été très rude, totalement à l'opposé de ses beaux discours sur l'importance du plaisir partagé. Robin avait presque eu l'impression de n'être qu'un objet, juste une jolie chose bonne pour se passer les nerfs et calmer ses hormones. Et dans quelques heures il devait l'épouser…  
Il n'en avait pas parlé à Lenalee, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Ils avaient passé la soirée assis sur son lit à parler, comme souvent. Robin savait que la jeune fille n'aurait plus de travail une fois qu'il aurait dit oui, aussi s'était-il assuré qu'elle ne parte pas les mains vides. Il lui avait donné bon nombre de bijoux et de pierres précieuses pour qu'elle puisse retourner vivre auprès de son frère et l'aider dans ses recherches comme elle le souhaitait. Il s'était ensuite endormit en pensant à elle et en espérant qu'elle serait heureuse dans sa campagne lointaine avec son frère excentrique et n'aurait plus besoin de partir travailler à la capitale pour leur permettre de manger.

Mais les cauchemars avaient tôt fait de revenir, et il avait fini par se réveiller alors que la lune brillait encore dans le s'était approché de la fenêtre pour fixer l'astre de nuit et s'était mis à pleurer sans même s'en apercevoir… Dans quelques heures, il serait totalement à la merci de Lavi et il savait que découvrir la vérité sur ce que cachait ses robes ne calmerait en rien ses ardeurs.  
Il s'était alors surpris à espérer que la malédiction s'accomplisse. Dans un siècle, les choses seraient sans doute différentes… Mais peut-être pas… Peut-être qu'il ferait toujours le même effets aux hommes et que le prince qui le réveillerait serait encore pire que Lavi. Au moins, celui-ci était plutôt beau garçon. Il lui manquait un œil, mais ce n'était pas si grave… Avec la chance que Robin avait, le prince dans un siècle ressemblerait à son père. Ou à Chaoji. Tant qu'à faire, Lavi était peut-être un moindre mal…

Désespéré par l'impasse que représentait sa vie, Robin avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser et, essuyant ses larmes, s'était concentré sur les étoiles, repérant les constellations pour occuper son esprit. Il aperçut alors au loin une forme ailée. Un oiseau qui tournoyait, haut dans le ciel. La forme était sombre, mais passait parfois devant la lune, et, à chaque passage, la princesse était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. La créature était majestueuse et cette vision qui aurait fait peur à la plupart des humains eut un effet apaisant sur Robin. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis retourna s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour revoir encore et encore le vol splendide de ce dragon.  
La fatigue aidant, il se mit à somnoler et le vol du dragon fut remplacé par une autre vision ; celle d'un visage penché sur lui, d'un regard sombre, de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, d'une voix dont il ne pouvait comprendre les paroles mais dont les intonations l'hypnotisaient presque et d'une main sur la sienne, une main ferme avec la peau rude des guerriers mais au geste étrangement doux…

Lorsque Lenalee vint le réveiller quelques heures plus tard, elle fut ravie de constater que, pour une fois, il souriait dans son sommeil.

#°*°**§**°*°#

Moins d'une heure avant la cérémonie, Robin s'était isolé dans un petit salon et jouait avec son bouquet. Il était coincé dans sa robe de mariée, trop serré par son corset et faire tourner le bouquet dans ses mains était à peu près la seule chose dont il était capable. Il était clair à présent que compter sur la malédiction pour lui éviter le mariage était inutile et il se demandait si manger les fleurs le rendrait assez malade pour retarder la cérémonie de quelques jours. Connaissant sa résistance hors norme aux maladies – merci Dame Mahoja – il en doutait cependant fortement.

Tout absorbé par son bouquet, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il n'était plus seul. Un homme venait en effet d'apparaître dans la salle, sans un bruit. Il s'était matérialisé comme ça au milieu du tapis et observait tranquillement la princesse en attendant que sa présence soit remarquée,  
Robin finit par lever les yeux et fut fort surpris de se retrouver face à un homme enroulé dans une longue cape noire. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'homme fit tomber d'un coup de tête son capuchon et la princesse put voir son visage entouré de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres. La première conclusion qui s'imposa à son esprit fut qu'il s'agissait de l'homme dont il avait rêvé après avoir observé le vol du dragon. La seconde fut bien moins joyeuse puisqu'elle était motivée par divers récits affreux qu'il avait entendu ; c'était qu'il avait affaire au terrible sorcier Kanda.

Avant que Robin aie pu songer à envisager une réaction quelconque, le sorcier s'approcha. Il fit deux pas dans sa direction et lui parla.  
"Vous avez bien grandi, princesse." La voix du sorcier était calme, sans la moindre animosité ; il semblait juste vouloir discuter. "La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, c'était à votre baptême… Je n'y avais pas été invité. Pas plus qu'à votre mariage, d'ailleurs…"  
La princesse sentit sa gorge se nouer, craignant que Kanda ne lui jette une autre malédiction pour ce nouveau manque d'invitation. Mais sa crainte disparu bien vite ; après tout, que pouvait-il encore lui arriver de pire que de passer ses nuits et ses jours à assouvir les folies lubriques d'un mari qu'on lui avait imposé ? De plus, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas été invité.  
"Je le sais. J'ai tenté de mettre votre nom sur la liste des invités, mais mon père a jugé préférable de l'en rayer. Croyez bien que cela me désole."  
En prononçant ces paroles, la princesse réalisait qu'il était sincère. Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il avait envie que le sorcier l'apprécie. Et ce pas tant pour s'en faire un protecteur que parce qu'il ne le regardait pas comme s'il avait été un morceau de viande cuite à souhait posé entre une julienne de légumes et une portion de pâtes fraîches.  
"Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable, déclara tranquillement le sorcier. En fait, je suis venu vous apporter un cadeau d'anniversaire…"  
Tout en disant cela, il repoussa sa cape derrière ses épaules et lui tendit un petit coffret. Dans le mouvement, il avait dévoilé la totalité de sa silhouette, et Robin n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture… C'était un sabre.

Essayant de ne pas penser à l'arme, la princesse prit le coffret. C'était un simple coffret d'acajou ; long d'une trentaine de centimètres, large d'une dizaine et haut d'à peine plus de trois, il n'avait aucune décoration et des charnières en cuivre. C'était bien loin des objets d'art valant une fortune qui emballaient généralement les présents qu'il recevait, mais Robin trouvait cette sobriété plus que bienvenue. Ouvrant doucement le coffret, il y découvrit un collier posé sur du velours noir. À première vue, il s'agissait d'une fine chaînette – d'argent ou d'or blanc, difficile à dire – avec un pendentif en forme de goutte taillé dans ce qui ressemblait à de la nacre noire. Robin le souleva doucement et eut l'impression que la chaînette était glacée et ne pesait absolument rien, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'agissait en fait de mithril. Le pendentif brillait doucement de milliers d'éclats de toutes les couleurs et Robin n'aurait su dire de quoi il était fait, mais était certain de ne jamais rien avoir vu de semblable.  
"C'est magnifique," murmura-t-il en le faisant tourner doucement entre ses doigts. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le sorcier et lui sourit. "Merci." Il hésita une seconde puis interrogea timidement : "De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?  
– Mithril et coquille d'œuf de dragon.  
– De l'œuf de… Est-ce que c'est votre dragon que j'ai vu voler cette nuit ? demanda soudainement la princesse.  
– Probablement, il n'y en a pas beaucoup dans la région.  
– Evidement…"  
Robin posa le coffret sur la table la plus proche et y remit précautionneusement le collier. Il décrocha ensuite celui qu'il portait, un lourd amas de perles et de diamants qui s'étendait sur plusieurs rangées, et le posa sans ménagement à côté du coffret. Il reprit ensuite le cadeau du sorcier, mais constata qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir et qu'il était bien trop court pour qu'il le passe autour de sa tête comme cela. Il leva donc des yeux interrogatifs vers Kanda.  
"C'est un collier magique… Il ne faut pas que le premier touriste venu puisse vous l'enlever.  
– Il a des pouvoirs ?  
– Il vous protégera.  
– Comment cela ?  
– Si quelqu'un vous touche avec de mauvaises intentions, ce collier vous assurera de recevoir aide et protection dans les plus brefs délais."  
Robin fixa le sorcier avec incrédulité. Pourquoi lui faisait-il un tel présent ? Savait-il ce qui lui arrivait ? Connaissait-il l'horreur de sa situation et de celle qui l'attendait ? Et sous quelle forme viendrait cette aide et cette protection ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il n'eut l'occasion d'en poser aucune car Kanda lui avait pris le collier des mains. Il resta immobile alors que le sorcier se glissait derrière lui et, par quelque procédé magique, fixait le collier autour de son cou, mais il ne put retenir un léger frisson lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque.

L'instant d'après, Kanda lui faisait à nouveau face et, après avoir un instant observé la manière dont la coquille d'œuf de dragon ressortait sur sa peau pâle, il s'exprima à nouveau.  
"J'ai autre chose pour vous."  
Robin ne savait déjà pas comment le remercier pour son premier présent, alors s'il en recevait encore un… Mais avant qu'il puisse pousser le raisonnement plus loin, le sorcier dégaina son sabre.  
"Ce n'est pas tant un cadeau qu'un prêt… Vous n'en avez besoin qu'un bref instant," déclara-t-il tranquillement en lui tendant l'arme. Il tenait la lame à plat sur ses mains, de sorte que la princesse n'avait qu'à saisir la poignée. Celui-ci hésita longuement, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire et préférait agir de sa propre volonté. De plus, avec le collier, il pouvait au moins espérer que son long sommeil ne serait pas le théâtre de choses innommables. Il prit donc l'arme, tremblant légèrement. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres du sorcier et y trouva sans problème le courage de passer son pouce sur le tranchant de la lame. Il ne sentit même pas l'acier couper sa chaire, mais tout devint progressivement flou et il ne put bientôt plus distinguer que le sourire satisfait du sorcier… puis ce fut le noir complet.

#°*°**§**°*°#

Robin se réveilla avec l'impression de flotter dans un cocon de douceur. Quelqu'un l'embrassait, mais sans que cela n'aie quoi que ce soit de comparable aux baisers dont il avait déjà été victime. Des lèvres étaient juste très chastement posées sur les siennes, pressant légèrement puis se retirant. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et, si son sommeil n'avait été magique, ce baiser n'aurait jamais suffit à le réveiller. Il garda d'ailleurs les yeux fermés, espérant quelque part que celui qui l'avait embrassé recommencerait.  
Il n'en fut rien et la princesse se résolut donc à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit, qui était une chambre avec vue sur des montagnes enneigées. Il était allongé dans un lit confortable et, assis à côté de lui, l'observant, se tenait le sorcier Kanda. Robin se redressa, plus qu'étonné, et remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa robe de mariée mais une longue et simple chemise de nuit bleu pâle. Il regarda son pouce et ne vit aucune trace de coupure… Ne trouvant pas d'explication valable à la situation, il finit par poser un regard interrogateur sur le sorcier.

"Je n'avais pas envie de passer un siècle à te regarder dormir, alors je me suis arrangé pour te réveiller."  
Robin remarqua que le sorcier le tutoyait, mais décida de ne pas soulever ce détail pour le moment, ayant trop de questions en tête.  
"Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
– L'espace et le temps ne sont pas totalement immuables… Ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai pu faire en sorte que tu aies dormi cent ans alors que cela ne fait que cent-cinquante jours que tu t'es blessé…  
– Cent-cinquante jours ? murmura la princesse, incrédule. Admetons… Mais comment vous m'avez réveillé… Y fallait un prince pour…  
– Mais je suis prince.  
– Vraiment ?" Robin n'en croyait carrément pas ses oreilles. Il l'aurait su si le sorcier avait du sang royal ; il connaissait par cœur la généalogie de toutes les familles nobles des quinze royaumes les plus proches.  
"Oui, vraiment. Je suis le prince des ténèbres," déclara le sorcier avec un sourire amusé.  
Robin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, préférant ne pas poser de questions. Après tout, si le sorcier avait pu le réveiller, c'est qu'il disait vrai et le fait qu'il soit le "prince des ténèbres" impliquait un peu trop de choses obscures, démoniaques et potentiellement pires que mortelles pour que la princesse aie envie d'en savoir plus que le stricte minimum. Il décida donc de changer de sujet.  
"Et pourquoi est-ce que vous me tutoyez à présent ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître offusqué.  
– Parce que tu m'appartiens.  
– Que… Comment ça ?  
– La formulation de la fée était un peu vague… Mais en gros tu dois rester avec moi jusqu'à ta mort… Donc tu m'appartiens."

Il fallut un moment à Robin pour assimiler l'information. Mais il savait que le sorcier ne mentait pas, aussi finit-il par demander, résigné :  
"Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?  
– Pas grand chose… Ma demeure s'entretient d'elle-même et cuisine pour moi. Mais tu pourras faire le service, la lessive, quelques menus travaux dans ce goût-là…  
– En gros vous voulez que je sois… votre servante ?  
– Exactement.  
– Mais ! Je…  
– Et tu t'occuperas de Mugen aussi.  
– De qui ?"  
Robin n'aima pas du tout le sourire du sorcier.  
"De Mugen… Mon animal de compagnie.  
– Quel ani…" Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, comprenant soudain à quoi Kanda faisait allusion. "Et comment je peux faire ça sans finir en grillade ?  
– Je te montrerai. En attendant, change toi, tes tenues de travail sont dans l'armoire."

Robin hésita, mais il s'aperçut très rapidement qu'il ne pouvait en fait pas se rebeller. Le sorcier avait dit vrai, il ne pouvait se soustraire à sa volonté ; il lui appartenait. Cette constatation l'effraya au plus haut point, et, pour tenter de garder une contenance, il relança à nouveau la conversation, tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.  
"C'est vous qui m'avez changé ?  
– En effet. Ce fut d'ailleurs très instructif."  
La main de Robin resta en suspens à quelques centimètres de la porte de l'armoire et il se retourna lentement vers le sorcier, incertain du sens à donner à sa remarque.  
"Instructif ?  
– Ce petit secret que tu caches explique pourquoi les dons des fées ont fonctionné de manière un peu extrême.  
– … Ah bon ?  
– Les sorts ne se lancent pas de la même manière sur un homme ou sur une femme… Et donc si on ne siat pas à quoi on a affaire ou plutôt si on se trompe à ce sujet, le résultat est souvent bancal.  
– Je vois… Merci père, une fois encore." Il avait murmuré la deuxième partie de sa phrase, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'au sorcier, tout en se tournant à nouveau vers l'armoire.

Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur lui fit faire volte-face pour jeter à Kanda un regard noir outragé.  
"Je refuse de porter ça !"  
Le sorcier haussa un sourcil.  
"C'est indécent ! Personne ne porte quoi que ce soit d'aussi court ! C'est… C'est indigne de mon rang ! Je refuse de ressembler à… à une négociante en affection !  
– Très bien. Dans ce cas on va arranger les choses." Et le sorcier claqua des doigts. Robin entendit un froissement de tissus et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans l'armoire.  
"Vous vous moquez de moi ?! C'est encore plus court !  
– Cela ne te convient pas, peut-être ?" murmura le sorcier en levant la main, prêt à claquer des doigts à nouveau. Robin s'empressa de l'en dissuader.  
"D'accord, d'accord, je vais mettre cette… chose." Il ne pouvait pas appeler cela une robe… Ça lui arriverait à peine au milieu des cuisses, mais il avait préféré ne pas laisser le sorcier tailler à nouveau dans le tissus, qui était auparavant long jusqu'aux genoux. Le supplice était suffisant ainsi, il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec uniquement une tenue qui n'aurait carrément rien en dessous de la ceinture. Il décida cependant de tenter de raisonner Kanda.  
"Je vais attraper froid. C'est pas humain de se balader avec les jambes à l'air dans un château de pierre en plein hiver…  
– J'y avait pensé, regarde dans les tiroirs," déclara tranquillement le sorcier.  
Les tiroirs contenait un vaste choix de lingerie, ce qui fit rougir Robin. Bien sûr, il avait eu l'occasion de porter les dentelles les plus ouvragées, mais l'idée que le sorcier avait créé tous ces ensembles de sous-vêtements rien que pour lui avait quelque chose d'étrange ; à la fois dérangeant et flatteur.

#°*°**§**°*°#

Malgré les quelques excentricités du sorcier – à commencer par sa manie de faire toujours porter à Robin des tenues affreusement courtes – la vie de Robin s'était dans l'ensemble améliorée. Il était certes toujours seul, mais au moins pouvait-il aller et venir à sa guise dans l'immense propriété. Les travaux qui lui étaient assignés étaient plus distrayants que réellement fatigants, car les choses les plus pénibles s'effectuaient d'elles-mêmes, par magie, ne lui laissant que la partie amusante du travail. Et puis il pouvait manger à sa faim et n'était même pas obligé d'appeler le sorcier "maître".

Kanda passait la majorité de ses journées selon une routine que Robin avait appris à apprécier et qui rythmait désormais sa vie. Il se levait très tôt, faisait de l'exercice, prenait une douche, mangeait, méditait toute la matinée, mangeait à nouveau, étudiait divers documents magiques auxquels Robin ne comprenait strictement rien, s'exerçait au maniement du sabre, prenait une nouvelle douche, mangeait, et finissait ses journées en compagnie de son dragon.

Le dragon était par ailleurs étonnamment sympathique ; une fois passé la peur primaire, Robin avait compris que l'animal ne s'attaquait jamais à son maître non pas par crainte mais par affection. Et cette affection était réciproque, à voir la manière dont le sorcier perdait ses grands airs de froideur pour jouer avec le dragon comme un gamin avec un chaton. Robin avait appris à se faire une place auprès du reptile, sans imposer sa présence mais plutôt en la faisant désirer. La créature appréciait en effet qu'il lui marche dessus, car les souliers à talons affreusement hauts et inconfortables que le sorcier lui imposait étaient en fait une des rares choses que le dragon pouvait sentir à travers sa peau épaisse et les promenades de Robin le long de son dos étaient pour lui un massage qui le faisait carrément ronronner.

La nouvelle vie de la princesse en tant qu'esclave d'un sorcier se passait donc très bien et Robin ne regrettait que deux choses, les lettres de son frère et l'amitié de Lenalee. Cependant, plus le temps passait et moins le manque se faisait sentir. Au lieu de songer qu'il aurait pu être en train de rire avec son amie ou d'écrire à Allen, il lui arrivait de plus en plus de penser à Kanda et de se dire qu'il avait de la chance de vivre avec lui.  
Cette idée qu'il était privilégié se fit encore plus tenace lorsque le sorcier prit l'habitude de lui faire laver ses cheveux. Bien sûr, l'idée d'être présent alors que Kanda se lavait avait fait rougir Robin plus que tout ce qui s'était jamais passé dans sa vie jusque-là. Mais il avait tout de même obéi, n'ayant guère le choix. Et il avait découvert que, comme dans ses étranges rêves, les cheveux du sorcier étaient d'une douceur insoupçonnée.

#°*°**§**°*°#

Le printemps cédait gentiment la place à l'automne et Robin ne faisait plus de cauchemars, mais rêvait de plus en plus souvent du sorcier. Cela ne le dérangeait pas ; il aimait bien ces rêves, car même s'il n'était pas certain de leur exact contenu, il se réveillait ensuite en pleine forme et de bonne humeur, là où ses habituels cauchemars le laissaient fatigué et grognon.

Ce jour-là, il était assis sur un balcon, en train de broder de la dentelle autour de la nappe de la table de la salle de réception, qu'il trouvait un peu trop monotone. Ce genre de travaux longs et répétitifs lui procuraient une satisfaction considérable une fois terminés, aussi y mettait-il toute sa bonne volonté. Il laissa cependant tomber son ouvrage en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Ce n'était pas Kanda ; Kanda se déplaçait toujours dans un silence surréaliste. Légèrement inquiet, Robin alla tout de même voir de quoi il s'agissait… Et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le prince Lavi.

Celui-ci resta un instant comme bloqué, observant la tenue légère de sa fiancée, puis il se jeta littéralement dessus. Robin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, mais trouva la force de le repousser assez pour qu'il cesse de l'embrasser – ou plutôt d'agresser sa bouche par de grands coups de langue avides – mais pas assez pour que ses mains quittent leur poste sur son postérieur.  
"Lavi… Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
– C'est évident ! Je suis venu vous sauvez, ma chère…" En disant cela, il avait glissé ses mains carrément sous la jupe de Robin, venant palper sans ménagement ses fesses.  
"Me sauver ? Mais… Vous… Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre un tel risque !" Il essayait de gagner du temps. Il avait sentit une pique de chaleur sur sa poitrine quand Lavi l'avait touché et savait que la coquille d'œuf de dragon avait rempli son office. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes à présent… Mais il pouvait se passer tellement de choses en quelques secondes. Par exemple, une des attaches de son porte-jartelles venait de se briser sous les assauts des mains du prince. Et il avait la très nette impression que le reste de ses sous-vêtements ne le protégerait pas.  
"Vous ne… ne pouvez plus… rien… pour moi de toute façon… Il a… a fait de moi… son esclave, je ne… ne suis plus… digne d'être votre… votre… votre épouse." Il se forçait à tenir des propose cohérents, mais Lavi ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, mordant plus d'autre chose et une de ses mains était à présent en train de tenter d'arracher le peu de dentelle qui protégeait encore son intimité. Robin sentait les larmes couler sur son visage et son souffle se fit erratique… Il essaya de repousser encore le prince, sans résultat…

Et l'instant d'après il était libre. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Lavi atterrir contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin et vit ensuite Kanda. Robin l'avait souvent vu s'énerver, mais cela n'était en rien comparable à l'état actuel du sorcier ; sa rage était carrément visible, sous la forme d'une aura très sombre, menaçante comme un orage de montagne. Et soudain la foudre s'abattit sur Lavi. Kanda n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais l'éclair était sorti de nul part pour venir frapper le prince en pleine poitrine. Durant une fraction de seconde, Robin le crut mort. Puis il l'entendit rire.

Lavi se releva en riant et jeta un regard de défi au sorcier tout en dégainant son épée.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça, monsieur le prince des ténèbres ? Cuir de dragon ! De la tête aux pieds." Il rit à nouveau. "Ta magie ne peut rien contre ça, on ne perce pas du cuir de dragon avec de vulgaires éclaires."  
Kanda ne répondit pas. Il dégaina son sabre et, d'un mouvement trop rapide pour être discerné par l'œil d'un mortel, désarma le prince. Le tenant en joue de la pointe de son arme, il le fit ensuite reculer jusqu'au balcon. Il eut ensuite un de ses sourires mauvais, ceux qui signifiaient "tu vas souffrir et je vais savourer tes hurlements comme d'autres savourent un vin millésimé".  
"Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il n'y a en effet que très peu de moyens de percer du cuir de dragon, et que si aucun n'est magique, le plus simple reste à ma portée."  
Avant que le prince n'aie pu faire le moindre commentaire, Kanda lui donna un coup de pied si violent qu'il bascula pardessus la balustrade. Il ne tomba cependant pas sur plus de deux mètres, car Mugen le rattrapa au vol.

Lavi n'eut l'occasion de crier qu'une fois, mais les montagnes firent durer l'échos de son hurlement d'agonie même après que le dragon eut finit de l'avaler. Alors que Mugen se léchait les babines, Kanda revint vers Robin, rengainant son sabre avec un reniflement méprisant. Le prince était un véritable imbécile, car avait eut l'air de ne rien comprendre, alors qu'il était évident que les crocs des dragons étaient naturellement faits pour percer le cuir de leurs semblables.

Lorsque le sorcier arriva vers lui, Robin se réfugia immédiatement dans ses bras, tremblant encore. Il se calma cependant rapidement en sentant la chaleur rassurante des bras puissants qui l'entouraient. Levant les yeux vers Kanda pour le remercier, il aperçut du coin de l'œil que Mugen avait posé sa tête sur le balcon et les observait en se passant la langue entre les dents, comme pour les remercier pour le petit encas et signaler que, s'il restait un prince dans le coin, il était volontaire. Robin croisa ensuite le regard du sorcier ; un regard chargé d'inquiétude, d'excuses muettes pour ne pas être intervenu plus tôt et de promesses que qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal de la sorte. Et il y avait aussi de la tendresse, de la tendresse et une certaine possessivité. Robin s'étonna un instant qu'un regard soit aussi éloquent, puis il se demanda si le sorcier ne lui transmettait pas ses sentiments par la pensée, et il décida finalement qu'il s'en fichait.  
Il se blottit un peu plus contre Kanda sans cesser de fixer son regard si sombre mais si beau. Malgré l'horreur de sa situation quelques instants plus tôt, il se sentait bien. Il ne risquait plus rien dans les bras du sorcier, il était heureux et voulait simplement ne plus jamais bouger. Et, à la manière dont l'étreinte de Kanda devint plus forte alors qu'il posait délicatement son front contre le sien, il était certain de ne pas être le seul à vouloir rester ainsi pour l'éternité et un peu plus.

Ils tournèrent cependant tous deux la tête quelques minutes plus tard en entendant Mugen roter. Le dragon eut la décence de paraître gêné.  
Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement et il vit un sourire simplement amusé venir illuminer le visage du sorcier. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois cela ne dura qu'un court instant, puis Robin ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de Kanda contre ses lèvres et il se laissa ensuite emporter par la douceur de l'étreinte. Pour la toute première fois, il était heureux qu'on l'embrasse et il répondit donc timidement au baiser.

#°*°**§**°*°#

Un siècle plus tard, un preux chevalier blond en armure brillante, monté sur un destrier blanc, vint frapper aux portes du domaine du terrifiant sorcier Kanda. La soubrette qui vint lui ouvrir était de loin la femme la plus désirable qu'il aie jamais vu, et aussi celle qui portait les chaussures les plus hautes et la jupe la plus courte.  
"Vous cherchez, monseigneur ?" s'enquit-elle avec un sourire qui fit presque tomber le chevalier de sa selle. Il se reprit néanmoins avec brio.  
"Je suis Sieur Howard Link, de la Ligue d'Inspection des Mythes et Classification des Légendes, se présenta-t-il. Je viens céans vérifier la rumeur qui veut qu'une princesse endormie est prisonnière du sorcier maître des lieux.  
– Vérifier ? s'étonna Robin. Vous ne venez pas la sauver ?  
– Mon office se limite à rédiger un rapport. S'il est positif, nul doute qu'une série d'aventuriers ne tardera pas à braver ces montagnes pour les faveurs de la dame. Pouvez-vous dont me renseigner.  
– Et bien… La princesse ne dort pas. C'est moi.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Le sorcier me retient prisonnière… Je ne puis quitter son domaine et dois me plier à ses moindres volontés. J'apprécierais plus que tout qu'on viennent me délivrer," murmura Robin avec un air attristé teinté d'espoir très convainquant. Le chevalier prit des notes.  
"Je vais vous mettre en tête de liste des priorités, princesse, vous avez ma parole.  
– Je vous en remercie, de tout cœur." Robin poussa le spectacle jusqu'à sortir un petit mouchoir brodé de son corsage pour le tendre au chevalier. "Tenez, prenez-le. En signe de ma gratitude."  
Le chevalier s'en empara, non sans en profiter pour effleurer de ses doigts la main douce de la princesse. Toute son anatomie lui hurlait de descendre de cheval pour aller monter la demoiselle, mais il s'efforça de rester maître de lui.  
"N'ayez crainte, ma dame. Votre captivité ne sera plus longue."  
Il fit ensuite volter son cheval et partit au grand galop sans se retourner, afin éviter toute tentation.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, une sombre silhouette était apparue à côté de la princesse.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda Kanda en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Robin.  
– Un gars de je ne sais quelle guilde de vérification de rumeurs, expliqua celui-ci en se blottissant contre le sorcier.  
– Et tu l'as laissé partir ?  
– Il va faire un rapport… Et tous les chevaliers du pays vont accourir pour me "sauver". Ça va faire du bien à Mugen de manger de l'homme et du cheval pour changer un peu des moutons, tu ne crois pas ?  
– Tu le gâtes trop," répondit Kanda en secouant la tête.

Tous deux s'en retournèrent donc dans le sombre château du terrible prince des ténèbres, où ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_**FIN**_


End file.
